White Lamb
"Friends are nice to have!" :::::::::::::::::: -White always says that to her BFFAs '' ''White Lamb is the Duaghter of Mary Had a Little Lamb,Even Though its not a FairyTale HM Grimm still lets her attend Ever After High Because she has no where else to go and that her Cousin attends Ever After High. White is a Royal because she wants to have her little lamb to follow her and keep her company and because she loves the Lamb and the Lamb loves her back. Character Personality White is a kind, sweet, caring, loving, and soft hearted. She can be quiet and shy at times but she is very joyfull and excited when you get to know her! White is a pro singer and she is a bookworm since she reads stories and sings songs to her little lamb! One thing that White can't do is speak in front of people,so when Orentation day comes she won't be able to say her Destiny. Aappearance White's skin is a dark brown, and her hair is in buns with pastel streaks. Her outfit is a white top with short puffy purple sleeves the botom is a pink skirt with a heart print and has lavender tights and her shoes are turquiose wedged sneakers. Nursey Rhyme Mary had a Little Lamb is about a Girl named Mary that took her pet lamb to school and then her lamb started following her everywhere. The Name White Lamb was choosen because Mary's lamb was White and White has white streaks in her hair and her skin is so pale that it is almost the color white. The Last Name was Choosen because The Name Mary Had a little Lamb has the word Lamb at the end so CreativeMadness thought it was a good Last Name. Relationships Family White lives with her mother,her mother's lamb,and her lamb on her family's farm but when shes at Ever After High she lives in a dorm with her lamb. No one shares the dorm yet because HM Grimm is deciding who should share the room with her. Friends White doesn't have much friends but her only friends Are Destiny Catherine and Lavender. She wants more riends but no one really talks to her. Pet White does really think her Lavender Colored lamb named Lavender is a pet but she thinks of her as a Friend instead. Enemies White doesn't have any enemies because she is a nice girl that doesn't like hate. Romance White wants a guy that likes animals and that is sweet,caring,and cute! Parties White doesn't get invited to parties since no one really talks to her and she sometimes just runs away but she does want to be invited. Outfits Basic Legacy Day Quotes Notes *White was suppose to be a crazy animal loving girl. *She wants to hang out with other students but shes just too shy. *White wants to be roommates with Kuroten Neko! Category:Royals Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Mary Had a Little Lamb